Hiro Kushida
Appearance Chihiro is a young man of above average height with a surprisingly muscular build, despite being quite thin. He has longish messy grey hair, with the longest strands on the side of his face and hanging over his nose and eyes, which are almond shaped and grey in color, often giving off a rested look. Personality Often described as level-headed, intelligent, and calm, Chihiro is a kind person with a strong sense for self-confidence who's usually seen smiling. For a time, Chihiro struggled with low self-esteem and insecurities regarding his Quirk, believing people would never see him as a true Hero. This attitude stemmed from the ridicule he faced from his brother, Jin Kushida, who was born with the more superior Quirk of the two. However, after learning to embrace himself and train to utilize his Quirk to its best, Chihiro has gradually become more confident and willing to take action. Chihiro is a strong advocate against bullying, believing those bully others are scum and does not hesitate to put himself between them and a victim, even if it puts him in greater danger. This sense of selflessness has given him great appraisal and worry from those close to him, with some seeing Chihiro as a role model who others should envy, and others who feel he has an obsession with wanting to help others because he was unable to help himself when he experienced similar situations. Chihiro values loyalty and swears to never abandon the ones whom he grows to show affections for. He is willing to put his life over theirs and can determine if people are worth being loyal to. Chihiro is highly competitive, especially with his brother. Since his childhood, he has held himself to wanting to be the best, with any and all who antagonize him to watch his success. His competitive nature isn't limited to just himself. He wishes for everyone, Quirkless or not, to see the best parts within themselves and fight to make what they see a reality. History Chihiro Kushida is the youngest of two from Pro Heroes Canvas and Ashbringer. Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Through watching and memorizing different fighting styles, Chihiro perfectly memorized them and is a highly skilled close combat fighter. He's well versed in martial arts, including Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Judo, and Muay Thai, as well as using other acquired arts to create a fighting style unique to him, combining elements from all to allow for complete versatility. Master Staff Fighter: Keen Intellect: Conditioning: Because of the required athleticism to perform a number od his memories, Chihiro has crafted his body to be in great physical shape. He can run faster, hit harder, and exert himself to more physical punishment without fear of injury. Quirk 'Recollection '(回想録 Kaisō-Roku): Chihiro's Quirk gives him the ability to memorize anything after seeing or hearing it and recite or perform it. So long as his brain does not sustain any critical damage, Chihiro can memorize anything of his choosing. His hippocampus, the portion of the brain responsible for memory, is unique in that instead of storing short-term memory, he is only capable of long-term memory, albeit much more long-term than any known memory Quirk. Whenever he wishes to perform an action from his memory, Chihiro simply thinks of it and it immediately comes to him. Another benefit of his Quirk is the longer he has something in his memory, the less time it takes for him to perform that desired action as well as having a greater chance of performing it accurately. Despite its usage, Chihiro's Quirk has critical flaws that put him at risk. Though his mind can store memories for a long period of time, he has a limit to how much memories he can store before he's forced to lose memories. He has no control over what his brain forcefully forgets, and those things he does forget take more effort to learn again. Also, Chihiro's memory depends on his overall health and emotional state. The healthier he is physically and emotionally, the stronger his memory is, and in a situation where he would be unhealthy, his memories are gravely affected to the point where he experiences symptoms similar to amnesia, but much more dangerous and with a possibility of being permanent. Stats Equipment Relationships Family Jin Kushida Despite being brothers, the two see each other as more of rivals who consistently try to one-up the other. Asuka Kushida Asuka is Chihiro's mother, and a retired Pro Hero. Haruto Kushida Haruto is Trivia *Chihiro's favorite past time is watching martial arts movies, with his personal favorites being Ip Man and the Forbidden Kingdom. *Chihiro's favorite food is strawberry cheesecake. *Though not explicitly based off of him, Chihiro shares similarities with Marvel Comics villain Taskmaster. Category:Section Heading